Why Don't We Get Drunk and
by csivegasrocks
Summary: This is an entry into the GSR Forever Online Smut and Romance Fest for February 2011. My prompts were – Thigh, Lace, Ball. Please read only if you enjoy SMUT SMUT SMUT. A little romance, a little mystery and a LOT OF SMUT! Please read, enjoy and review!


_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! I don't own Jimmy Buffett either. But I wish I did! _

**This is an entry into the GSR Forever Online Smut and Romance Fest for February 2011. My prompts were – **Thigh Lace Ball.

Why Don't We Get Drunk and…..

"Fins to the left, fins to the right…" the sound of the rock/country beat rang through the backstage of the arena.

Sara was familiar with Jimmy Buffett. Her father had been a fan in Buffett's early days, and had listened to his music on an old record player when Sara was young. She enjoyed listening to his classics, especially when feeling melancholy or missing the ocean, but she had no idea what a huge following this man had developed.

Sara and Grissom had been called to the House of Blues to investigate a murder. It was not unusual to have people get over excited or over-dosed at local concerts, but it was unusual for the victim to be a roady that had been stabbed to death with no apparent witnesses in a crowd of 20,000 people. The victim was Bobby Fullton. He was 25 years old and had been working for the Coral Reefer band for about 2 years. He was well liked by many of the crew.

It was going to be challenging for Sara and Grissom to investigate when a concert was going on, but they had to get to the people who were there at the time, and Brass felt it was critical for them to investigate immediately.

As they walked up to the venue, they heard the sounds of fans going crazy for one of the song that made "Parrotheads" stand and sing along.

"Well what is that song all about?" Grissom asked, curious about this artist. He wasn't really familiar with the band, but enjoyed what he was hearing so far.

"Its about a girl who thinks that she is like a remora in a school of sharks!" she replied.

"Oh, I get it!" he said, "Fins to the left, fins to the right and you're the only bait in town!" he smiled. "Clever!"

"I'll play some old Buffett for you later," Sara said, "But for now, let's find out what happened to this victim!"

"Absolutely… lead off…." he said as he followed her up the stairs to the backstage area, sticking the earplugs into his ears.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Backstage was dark and crowded. The stage manager, Dennis Flag, met them at the top of the stairs and said he would lead them to the body.

"Has he been moved?" asked Sara.

"No," Denis replied, "The police told us that we had to leave the body as it was until you got here." He then looked at Sara and added, "The body is really in the way, I wish you could move it quickly!"

"Sure Denis, I understand, let me just get a few photos and look at the evidence and we'll get the coroner to get the body moved as quickly as possible."

Grissom looked at Dennis, and asked, "Does the band know about the murder?"

"No, we haven't said anything yet" and they are about 30 minutes away from finishing up, so we will let them know before intermission."

They crossed the crime scene tape, finding David Phillips leaning over the body, trying to determine the time of death.

"Lividity is fixed, liver temp is 96, so my guess is that he has been dead for less than 2 hours," he told them. "However, I noticed that his eyes were very red, no piticular hemorrhaging, but definitely red eyes!"

Sara took some photographs of the victim's body, including the eyes, and they allowed David and his crew to prepare the body for transport to the ME's office.

They instructed the police and HOB security to leave the area taped off and instructed them to not let anyone get near.

They walked from the backstage area, down a set of stairs and out the door to the area in front of the stage. They took some photos of the area and dismissed this area as relevant to the case.

"Shit," Sara yelled, as she was smacked in the back of the head by a huge beach _**ball**_ that had been bounced their way. When she realized what had struck her, she set down her kit and turned around, huge smile on her face, and volleyball-style hit the ball back into the crowd.

Grissom chuckled. Clearly she had done that before. Another Sidle mystery he would file away in his brain to ask her one day.

One day.

"Stop it Gil," he said to himself, "She works for you, she's too young, she's too beautiful, she's not interested…." So many reasons why he couldn't think about her they way that he was thinking about her right now.

"Did you say something?" Sara asked.

"No." Grissom replied. Lying.

Suddenly, they both felt their necks and their clothing get quite wet from behind. They spun around to find a very happy 50-ish looking woman standing behind them with a spray gun and a huge smile.

"Love," she said to them, "have fun with it!"

They shrugged her message off and kept walking. It didn't seem too bad to be sprayed with a little water, especially considering how hot it was on the concert floor.

They walked back up the steps and re-entered the backstage area. Behind the curtains and the set, the music was not as loud as they had expected. Grissom had even been able to take out the earplugs.

When they got back to the crime tape, they found that David had been able to remove the body and they were able to begin to gather evidence. On the floor, directly under where the body had been, was a small amount of pot seeds. Sara called Doc Robbins and asked him to immediately get a tox screen run on the body. She also asked him to make sure that the nail scrapings were processed immediately.

Jim Brass walked over to where Grissom and Sara were standing, checking for the last bits of evidence at the scene of the murder. Jim had spoken to the people who had been around, had their statements and contact information, and was preparing to leave.

"I'm going to head on out. I have another 419 on the other side of town. I think Catherine and Nick have been dispatched," he informed them. "It appears that Bobby was selling pot, we just have to find out who he ticked off tonight."

"We'll see you back at PD," said Sara as she and Grissom both leaned down to pick up their kits.

As their hands touched, there was a huge rush of electricity that flowed between them. They looked up, almost embarrassed, and then quickly looked away.

"What's up Gil?" asked Brass, "You look as though you just saw a ghost!"

"Um, uh, nothing," said Grissom.

Jim smiled and left. He had a feeling he had just seen an emotional connection, but damned if he was going to say anything about it. He knew they'd both deny it. That's what they did.

Jim had been friends with both of them for a while. He had heard them both talk about unrequited love and had coached them each to act upon their feelings without revealing what the other had said.

When Sara began drinking, he had even told Grissom that it was time to get his head out of his ass. Glad to see that he had taken those first steps, Jim was now prepared to sit back and watch the romance develop. But, he decided, he would try to help it along as much as possible without actually getting "involved."

Grissom and Sara stood there a moment longer, music playing, people walking by, but neither noticing any of it.

"Did you feel that?" Sara asked him.

"Um, yes." He replied. "I still do."

She looked at him and noticed that he had done up his jacket.

What was he trying to hide?

"Well I guess we better head back to the lab and get this stuff processed," she said.

He put his arm around the small of her back to lead her out the door when the charge of electricity rolled through both of their bodies again.

The rush made both of them feel giddy and dizzy. They both knew what was about to happen and neither seemed to be too unhappy about it!

Grissom grabbed her hand and pulled her through the hallway to the front desk of the Mandalay Resort. He put his credit card and driver's license on the counter and asked for a room for the night. He was handed a key and he and Sara quickly moved to the elevators.

Once inside the elevators, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand again, this time pulling her in for a kiss. There was a moment of silence. The whole world seemed to stand still while their eyes met and then slowly, excruciatingly slowly, their lips moved together into a kiss - slow and gently at first, but then as both felt the rush of passion increasing, a feverishly passionate kiss.

They barely heard the elevator door open.

Kit in one hand, Grissom grabbed Sara's free hand and led her towards the room.

He stopped at the door, looked at her, kissed her again, and opened the door.

They stumbled over the doorstep and dropped their kits. Grissom put out the do not disturb sign. He turned around to find Sara removing her shoes.

"Sara…." He whispered.

Oh how she loved it when he said her name. But this time, his voice was sexy and deep and it made her feel crazy inside.

"I've never felt like this before… I don't know what's happening to me…. I feel like a wild animal and all I can focus on is you… you're so beautiful!"

He quickly closed the space between them, grabbing her by the waist and placing kisses on her long, creamy neck.

"I know, Griss, I know, I want you so badly… but I've wanted this for a long time,.. I don't know why the feeling is so strong right now!"

He stepped back, breathing deeply, trying to control his animalistic passions, and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Sara, we don't have to do this,' he told her.

"Grissom, yes we do," was her only reply as she launched herself at him, landing both of them on the bed, her on top of him, kissing each other passionately.

"Jacket off," she demanded.

"Yes, dear," he replied.

Sara began to feel like her head was spinning. This was almost too much to believe! Finally, she was getting her wish. Must be the excitement that is making me feel so woozy she thought to herself.

"Sara," Grissom whispered, "you are making my head spin!" as she kissed his neck, trying her best to make him crazy.

"Same here!" she replied, continuing her kisses and using her hands to move the jacket off his shoulders.

She discovered what he had been trying to hide and she couldn't wait to see more!

Her hands slowly reached down and unfastened his belt and zipper. "Sara, stop, I have to say something," he begged her.

"What Griss," she replied, "Tell me."

"Sara, I'm not a one-night stand kind of guy. I feel like I've loved you forever, but I don't want to give in to this and just go on 'business as usual' tomorrow."

"Did you say love?' she asked.

"Yes, my dearest Sara, I've loved you forever, and to know that you want the same things from me, would be the most passionate gift I've ever received."

"Grissom, did I need to send up smoke signals?" she replied, "I've told you I do know what to do about this!"

And with that, she finished bringing his zipper down.

He growled at her, a low and sexy kind of groan that sent shivers down her spine. She knew that they both wanted the same thing. Love and passion. Passion that had been on low burn for the past five years. He pushed her over onto her back and began to nibble at her neck and gently place his hands on the breasts he had longed to touch for so long.

He pushed up her shirt and found she had a beautiful red _**lace**_ bra. (He quietly hoped that the panties would be the same). How much harder could he get? It was like each new second with her was making him more aroused! He had never, even as a teenager felt the desire to make love to a woman as strongly as he did right now.

He reached over to her and buried his face in her neck. He nibbled her earlobes and found his way back to her mouth. He kissed her again, this time without any hesitation. He withdrew from her and moved his head down her neck to her chest. He carefully removed the red lace bra and was rewarded by the view of her beautiful, creamy white breasts. He had imagined, for so long, what this moment might be like. None of his fantasies even came close to this.

He placed his lips around her pert nipples and began to suck and caress each centimeter of her body. He alternated between using his teeth and his lips, driving her to the brink of orgasm without any other contact. Her moans told him that he was hitting all the right spots.

He moved his hands down to her pants and began to unzip her zipper and slide down the denim. She immediately placed her hand on the waistline of the jeans and helped him remove them. She was no longer thinking, just reacting to his touch.

He was thrilled to see the red lace panties that matched the bra. His lips left her breasts and he began to kiss down her torso to her lower abdomen. He grabbed the red panties with his teeth and pulled them down towards her _**thigh**_. Her smell was intoxicating, like vanilla and musk.

With the panties gone, and both of them feeling totally uninhibited, Grissom went for it, burying his face in her core, once again using his tongue, teeth, and lips to move her to scream out his name. Her taste made him want more.

Her hands grabbed his hair and she pulled him up towards her.

"Gil," she moaned, "Oh, my god, please Gil, I need you inside me NOW!"

"Yes, dear," he replied as he moved himself to be on top of her and slowly positioned himself to enter her. His head spun as he slowly entered her, sinking himself towards her core. He felt dizzy, confused; yet his body knew clearly what it needed to do.

He felt himself coming to the edge of release and then slowly pulling back.

"No!" she moaned, "Don't stop!" as she began to move her hips in time with his. She grabbed his butt and pulled it to her. Her nails left small, pleasurable indentations in his skin. When she finally reached orgasm, he felt himself explode right after her. They fell to the pillows in deep contentment.

"You make me dizzy!" she said in a soft, sexy voice.

"You make me horny!" he replied.

"Gilbert Grissom!" she answered, shocked that he would use that kind of word.

"I love it when you call me Gilbert."

"Gilbert," she whispered in his ear. That was all it took to make the situation hot again.

"Gilbert," she said, a little amused this time, "I thought men your age couldn't have back to back erections!"

"I never have before," he replied, "but you dear, make me crazy!"

He grabbed her up off the bed, and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and grabbed the small bottle of body wash. As they stepped into the steaming hot water, he felt her hand grab him and begin to massage the lotion into his most sensitive place.

After the water had washed over both of them, soaking them through and through, he felt her begin to move down his body to his erection. The anticipation for what was about to happen made his stomach roll with excitement.

She knelt before him and took him into her mouth. He felt the small gap in her teeth as it slid over him. She rocked back and forth, bringing him to the edge and then stopping. He moaned.

He looked down to see the beautiful creature pleasing him in so many ways. His eyes were delighted to behold the stunning woman and his skin tingled from the touch and feel of her holding and caressing him.

He picked her up, with strength he had no idea that he possessed, and entered her from where they stood. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her nails down his back. He growled a low, sexy moan that made her want to please him even more. Her back rubbed up against the cold shower wall, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel his climax within her again. With the water flowing over them, and the heat of the steam rising, he came inside her with such a force that even he was shocked. Her moans carried him even higher, taking him over the edge into complete and utter satisfaction.

Grissom led her out of the shower, wrapping thick bath towels around both of them, heading back to the bed to climb under the blankets and embrace each other.

The couple slept for two hours until the movement of Sara next to him awakened Grissom. Her smell was enthralling. He felt himself begin to rise again.

"Sara," he whispered.

"Hmmm." She replied, still half asleep.

"Sara," he gently brushed her hair back from her face, "We need to talk."

"OK Gil, what's up?' she replied, then noticing the sizeable tent under the blanket, she added, "Other than you?" smiling.

"Sara, " he began, "I don't know what happened,"

"I feel a 'but' coming" she replied.

"No, dear, no buts," he answered softly, "I don't know what happened, but I'm so glad it did!"

"Me too," she whispered in her bedroom voice, "Me too!"

"I don't want to leave you. Ever," he said, voice full of emotion.

"You don't have to. I've waited for you this long, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

He began to kiss her neck. But this time, it was not frantic, but slow and sensual. "I'm in love with you Sara Sidle."

"I know," she chuckled slightly, "I've known for quite some time."

He began to stroke the soft curls around her core with his hands. His fingers gently entered her and he found the spot that made her crazy. Without a word, they began to passionately kiss and fondle each other until they could take no more, and he rolled onto his back, lifting her onto him and slowly began rocking his hips to meet her movements.

Sara felt like the world was still around her. Each rock brought him further in to her. Each time he touched her breasts, she felt that he was bringing her closer and closer to her release. Finally, when she could take it no more, he demanded "Open your eyes Sara, look at me when you come," and she did as he instructed.

At that moment, the steel blue of his eyes and the deep brown of hers met in a moment that felt like a bolt of lightning. They both exploded in an orgasm that shook them to their very core.

"I love you Sara, and I always will. Marry me."

"Gil, its so soon!" she replied.

"I don't care. I finally got my head of out my ass and it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders. Marry me. Let's just do it."

"Yes," was her only reply.

The lay back down under the blankets and fell sound asleep tightly wrapped in each other's arms.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The buzzing of Gil's cell phone woke them both from a deep, drug induced, sleep. Gil grabbed the phone and answered, "Grissom."

Jim announced "Well I've got good news and bad news buddy."

"What's that?" Grissom answered.

"The good news is that the room sales at the Mandalay tripled last night. The bad news is that we busted 50 people at the concert last night for possession of ecstasy. It seems that our vic Bobby was killed when one of his clients realized that he was selling poor quality dope and instead of making him feel the love, he felt the anger!"

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He reflected back on the events of the evening.

In a slightly foggy memory, he recalled the woman in the tie-dyed shirt spraying them with water and smiling, "Love," she said to them, "have fun with it!"

"Um Jim, we have a problem," he said quietly, "Can you pull the registrations from last night and make sure my name doesn't appear on any of the reports?"

Jim laughed. "Yours or Sara's?" he asked.

"Both," he replied.

"You got it buddy, and I'll keep it to make sure you don't screw this up!" Jim said, laughing.

"I promise, you won't need it!" Grissom replied. "I'm taking her to the Little White Chapel to make this official. Grab Catherine and meet us there at noon and you can give her away!"


End file.
